Barely There
by Shimapann
Summary: It hurt to breathe, hurt to attempt any movement at all. There was so much pain it was numbing. She had fallen, fallen off the massive cliff, her body crashing against the rocks, tumbling down, and finally smashing against the ground.
1. Falling

**An**:_ hey guys! Shima here with another story. I really want to work on my writing skills, so i figured i'd be as descriptive as i can, I'm really proud of this chapter, it came out just the way i had it in my head. I hope i don't disappoint! _

_-I'm sorry i keep writing angsty things, but someone has to! This story is my baby, i've been apart of the shess/kag pairing since i first started watching Inu. on AS so long ago. Please feel free to review and add in your suggestions as to what happened on the cliff top! _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of Inuyasha's characters, I only own whomever i create.

Blue hued eyes fluttered open at the feel of warm liquid beneath her. Her vision was blurred and frayed as she tried to focus. Slowly things came into view, up at the far top she could see a cliff and a few heads poking from atop. Hazy vision shifted to the bright white clouds. She faintly heard calling, screaming? she couldn't make out the difference. She tried to swallow but searing pain halted her actions instead, she felt that same warmth sliding down the corner of her lips. It hurt to breathe, hurt to attempt any movement at all. There was so much pain it was numbing.

The Raven haired girl came to the conclusion quite quickly, as her paled eyes followed the streak of red orange that leapt from the cliff top. She had fallen, fallen off the massive cliff, her body crashing against the rocks, tumbling down, and finally smashing against the ground. A pained, choked sob fell from her trembling cracked lips. Everything was broken, every part of her screeched in agony. Her back, ribs, ankles, wrists..all of it useless. Was she doomed for a lifetime of bedridden depression? Or would the doctors not even bother with trying to treat her, and simply put her down.

Her musings were cut short by another gag. Was that her? It was. She was choking on her own salty blood as it filled her mouth, cutting off her last precious breaths. A Shadow filled her vision, and golden eyes peered into hers. Inuyasha? no, those eyes weren't his. Theses eyes were condemning , sneering. Those eyes belonged to..

_'Sesshomaru '_

How is it that he can be so calm and collected standing over her while she bled to death. It was kind of funny, how he must pity the little human miko that traveled and befriended youkai. Another gag fled from her trembling lips as her chest heaved to catch final breaths. She saw the shadow suddenly leave, followed shortly after by searing pain in her neck. Suddenly as soon as it was there it was gone, she could breath, and she felt herself pushing out the salty liquid from her mouth. the warmth trickling down her chin. He had propped her head up with a rock, enough so that should wouldn't choke to death on her own blood.

Even so, she still couldn't speak. Sesshomaru was before her again, only closer. He was kneeling beside her, one hand on Tenseiga. He was planning on saving her? His hand slipped from the hilt of the sword. She was probably too far gone to be saved. She could feel the smile that tugged on her lips. How considerate of him.

Faint calling filled her ears, and when she looked again he was gone. The next thing she saw was the frightened looks of her comrades hovering over her. She heard Sango's sobs as the demon slayer crashed to the ground beside her weeping her name into her palms. Miroku stood in shock as he analyzed the damage. Shippo..poor shippo, he was a mess crying into her side. It hurt but the most she could do was smile softly.

_'I'm sorry guys, I messed up again ' _

She pleaded with her eyes. It was the least she could do to ease them. Or so she thought. She knew they couldn't hear her, her last words would go un heard as she left this world. How depressing is that. In her last ditch effort to move her broken body, she managed to place her hand atop Shippo's head. The tiny fox wept harder. Blue eyes settled on Miroku, then Sango with an apologetic glimpse. The pain in her chest made her wince, but she knew why. She could feel her heart beat slowing, time seemed to stop then, as white began to fill her vision. The last thing she saw before her sight faded, was the pair of golden hued eyes in the tree above, looking down at her, their depths held..sadness something she didn't expect.

She didn't know when her breathing stopped, it was oddly quiet as the miko finally was able to look at her own battered body. She was standing right beside her body. Sango and Shippo's hysteria, Miroku's silent tears. Her heart ached, not from pain, but from the overwhelming sadness that filled her empty form. She kept thinking back to what happened before she fell from that cliff, but she couldn't remember. She couldn't recall anything but the feeling of falling, then finally that un easy crash to the ground. She held herself as the allowed the tears to flow. Sobs racked her form as she dropped to her knees. It was the end. It really was.

There was a strange feeling that overcame her. It felt..as if she was being watched. Almost as if in slow motion she looked back up into the tree. Shock over came the miko as the same pair of golden eyes focused on her.

"You..can see me" She took a few slow steps towards the tree. Settling her palm against the bark, she frowned when her hand disappeared into it. So that's how it was. She was a wayward soul, only seen by the one demon whom she thought was a cruel, heartless bastard. Is this the fate she was doomed to suffer for eternity?

The shuffling of the branches caught her attention, Sesshomaru gracefully leapt from the branch to the forest floor, her friends too occupied to notice. Just as quietly as he came, the demon began to walk off. She bit her lip, weighing her decision. Glancing back to her friends all she could do was smile.

"I guess I can close this chapter in my life..." She took a step towards the forest, sending one last longing look to her comrades.

"And start a brand new one" She captured a breath, took a few steps, then disappeared into the forest, following behind the demon that she knew would end up being her salvation.


	2. Conscious

**AN:** _hey guys, sorry its been such a long time since the start of this fic, i've been faced with a lot of things. This chapter is kind of small, but i hope the content makes up for it haha;;. I really hope its not all confusing? _

_I also wanted to thank those that gave me nice reviews! It makes me happy to know that my fic is enjoyable. so please enjoy this chapter as well! _

**Chapter 2 Conscious **

The cool breeze shifted through the tree tops and curled along the forest floor. Funny how she could feel that, but not the touch of another. There were so many emotions flowing through her, memories of her life, her life beyond the well. How will her mother cope with her death? Grandpa even, what about little Souta? who now has to live with the memory of an older sister. Who would tell them. She felt her lip tremble with the coming of more tears. She was scared , afraid of what would happen to her wayward soul now. Slowly her eyes drew to the demon that walked before her. He seemed unaware she was following, then again she knew him too well. She knew he could feel her presence. Did he think of her as a null? something that didn't cause him any threats.

She watched as the sun peeked through the treetops and shined on bright silver hair. She wanted nothing more then, than to run her fingers through the silken strands. before she realized it her hand was outstretched reaching for the glossy strands. Sesshomaru's sudden halt frightened her. The awkward silence that surrounded them was unsettling. He didn't turn around, instead she heard his voice.

"You are going to accomplish nothing that way Miko" Sesshomaru continued on, and Kagome had to wonder just what he meant. In her state she couldn't even accomplish touching a leaf, yet here she was wanting to touch his hair. A pout fixed on her lips as she followed. Maybe this was like one of those situations from a movie she saw. Where the girl was murdered and doomed to haunt her lover until she finds the reason of her death and who was responsible. If it turned out like that, then no one would be happy in the end.

"what are your thoughts on this Sesshomaru?" She asked, maybe if she heard his input it'd make more sense, However she should have expected silence as her answer. She pressed the issue no further. When the demon finally stopped they were upon a vast field. It's tall grasses swaying in the light wind. Yellow flowers splashed across the green canvas, and at the far end , was a small stream. She could hear the water as he snaked though the grasses along with..laughter. It was the light airy giggles of Rin. The small girl had taken Jaken's staff, running around with it as the little imp chased her around the small camp. It never amazed her how much the stoic demon actually cared.

As soon as Rin caught glimpse of his form she dropped the staff and waved with both her arms. Her soft blissful voice lifted through the breeze.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Welcome back!"

Kagome wanted nothing more than to open her arms wide and welcome the little girl, just as she welcomed the impassive demon before her. She simply watched as Rin ran circles around Sesshomaru's legs before squeezing a hug against them. In an instant she was gone, returning to annoy Jaken and rob him of his staff.

As the hours passed, Kagome made no sounds, or incite to question Sesshomaru. she didn't want to risk Rin or Jaken to think their master was mad, and talking to himself. Not that he'd actually respond to her. So she simply sat against the bark of a tree and watched the flames from the fire rise into the night sky.

"Are you still attempting to figure out what you cannot?" His voice was leveled, quiet among the small sleeping girl. His golden eyes boring holes into her own.

"It's quite simple , but I suppose a human of your standard couldn't figure it out" Another smart remark. She let out a frustrated sigh drawing up her knees in order to wrap her arms around them.

"Don't you think I've been sitting here thinking about nothing all this time?" She spat back, she was agitated. The frustration was eating at her, just who does he think he is, talking down to her even in death. She shook her head from such thoughts, It'd be quite easy for the negativity to consume her soul, and she'd turn into the very same spirits she'd expel. Her blue eyes glanced towards the demon for a split second before focusing back on the flames. If only she could remember the events that took place before she fell. Things would be a lot easier. A spark in the fire halted all her current thoughts.

The Jewel. The shinkon no Tama. She could still feel its warmth, its subtle throb in the distance, the fact that she could still acknowledge its presence could only mean one thing.

Kikyo. The priestess had always longed for life, always had despised her for being near to the one thing Kikyo loved. Inuyasha. Would she be so bold as to actually end Kagome's life so crudely? Did she call Kikyo for a confrontation, and thus the priestess shot her from the ledge? No. She would have felt the sting from an arrow. Kikyo being a part of this was only half of it. She frowned. Something didn't quite add up. Kikyo wouldn't just show up without a reason, nor would she attempt to take a life as such.

Kagome's eyes widened, and she quickly looked to Sesshomaru, who had been analyzing her expressions the entire time she was musing in her thoughts. She could just barely make out the churning of his golden eyes. He knew, he knew exactly what happened on that ledge. He knew how she fell, the events that took place that he refuses to tell her. She drew in her bottom lip to bite down on it.

"Sesshomaru.." her voice was coarse, shaken with the reality and sadness. The fact that Inuyasha had a part in the events that lead up to her falling left her feeling dull and empty. Her lip trembled as she fought back the tears. Her vision went hazy as her mind flashed through blurred images. Of Inuyasha and Kikyo. Of the two together, talking, no..planning. The images were gone as quickly as they came. A soft sob fell from her lips, as her head dropped against her arms. Her soft whisper lost against the flames to all ears but one. Golden eyes studied the semi transparent miko as he read her silent words.

"I'm not dead"


End file.
